


Griselda

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: That's not even the right gender, is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



> Written before Season 4.

Graham, Grant, Griffin, Griselda (that's not even the right gender, is it?). What's so difficult about Greg?

Donovan bristles, but Greg doesn't really mind. Sherlock has always been Sherlock, and names don't matter as much as results.

Explaining the results to his superiors -- well that's a different problem. Sometimes it's easier to just take the accolades. He feels a bit grubby about that. Donovan considers it his due, but Greg still clings to outdated notions of principles.

Sometimes, it _is_ just easier, though. Like explaining the Elephant in the Room… 

Sherlock's leap of logic are always welcome at his door.


End file.
